


Prompt #25

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #25 - Introducing RileyJune 9, 2020Genre: N/APrompt:  A carefree 24-year old woman who lives in a seaside villa and tends to drink too muchSource: Freya's Luna's Ingrid / Pinterest
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #25

Most people would be spooked driving the winding roads up to the villa at night, but not me. With the windows rolled down and wind ruffling my hair, I floor the accelerator. I'm not scared there are no guard rails and there's a sharp drop with the sea on one side and there are no streetlights of any kind to light the way. I'm not brave or fearless. It's just I've been up this road since I was three years old; I know every turn and curve of it. Plus, I'm kind of dumb. I just don't care a lot about anything. 

Next to me I have a double cheeseburger spreading a grease stain in it's brown take-out bag and onto my car seat. The smell is salty and fatty and good. I worked all day scrubbing toilets and mopping floors and all I want to do is get home -- relax and eat. I've got a bottle of wine I bought from the grocery store and plan to guzzle it down all by myself. 

At the top of the road, I motor through ornate iron gates into a circular gravel driveway. I turn off the hip-hop music I had blasting in my car and kill the engine, hopping out of the car and grabbing my food and my wine bottle. The villa is quiet tonight. All I hear is the crunching of gravel under my sandals, crickets and the soft sound of ocean surf below. 

The villa is like a huge shadow hulking over me. But I'm not fazed. I forgot to program the outside lights on before I left this morning. I was looking after the villa for a rich family I worked for. I cleaned their house twice a week and they're on vacation right now. When they asked if I would house-sit for them (I think they couldn't find anyone else on short notice), I said sure why not? They gave me a huge binder of what I was supposed to do and codes and what I wasn't supposed to do (no swimming in their pool, no using the jacuzzi, no using the sauna, etc. etc.). I barely skimmed over it.

As I walk up the marble steps, I uncorked the wine bottle with my teeth and spit out the cork out a good six feet into the rose bushes, gulping the burning liquid down my throat. I enter in the passcode a couple of times because I forgot the entry numbers. When I finally get it right, I heave the weighty doors open with my shoulder. I hate those doors. They're nine feet double doors from some 18th century Italian castle but you have to be a body builder to open it. They're supposed to be fancy but they're just annoying and really don't go with the house. Inside, I enter the alarm code a few times (because it's a different set of numbers and I forgot those as well). I switch on all the lights in the first floor because I felt like it. It was prohibited in the binder. 

I kick off my sandals and wander out to the patio and put burger and wine bottle on a table. The villa has an infinity pool overlooking the bluff and sea. I peel off my tee shirt and denim shorts and dive right into the water. The water is the right temperature. They shut off the pool heater but I switched it right back on. If they think I'm going to follow their stupid rules, they must not have met me.


End file.
